


Behind It All

by Neth Dugan (Nethdugan)



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Angst, Behind the Scenes, F/M, Friendship, Gen, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-27
Updated: 2012-10-27
Packaged: 2017-11-17 03:55:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/547353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nethdugan/pseuds/Neth%20Dugan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Behind what the public sees, behind the masks and the publicity and speeches there are entire lives lived. Friendship, love, hope, laughter, sadness, grief. The are battles fought and sacrifices made. </p><p>Music is Tattoo by Mike Oldfield. Made a few years ago</p>
            </blockquote>





	Behind It All

Here's my streaming vid from YouTube:

Hope you all like it, you can see it direct at YouTube [here](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=w6MAWpNOwss). Hope you all like it!


End file.
